ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda
Amanda is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose. Prior to Jennifer's arrival at Rose Garden Orphanage, Amanda held the lowest Social Rank, Poor, in the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Biography Little is known about Amanda's background. She is, from what has been seen in the game (other than Xavier), the most overweight child at the orphanage (which is made even more notable considering the time period the game is set in), so her appearance, as well as her self-esteem, may be another hint towards her past and life at the orphanage, perhaps implying she grew up in a wealthy family that may have been obsessed with the idea of being upper class. Amanda's parents probably died (perhaps in the same airship crash which killed Jennifer's parents), leaving Amanda to go to the orphanage. Amanda has been dealing with the Aristocracy for a long time to the point where they have mentally broken her down, and continue to mock and torment her behind her back. When Jennifer arrived at the orphanage, Amanda welcomed Jennifer, and they were both at the bottom tier in the Aristocracy. Later, Jennifer rose above Amanda's rank, making Amanda jealous and slowly hate Jennifer. From March to October 1930, she kept a diary, venting her frustration at Jennifer. Amanda even used her sewing talents to create a life-sized rag doll of Jennifer to use as a punching bag.https://youtu.be/LTsLFzRrClQ?t=1740 After Brown is killed and when Jennifer is invited to the new Aristocrat Club, a remorseful Amanda gives Jennifer a curtsy and asks for Jennifer's guidance. However, Amanda is soon murdered by Gregory M. Wilson as "Stray Dog" during the orphanage massacre. ''Rule of Rose'' Amanda appears as a mental construct, as the game is a re-enactment of Jennifer's childhood set in her adult mind. As such, Amanda is akin to a dream character, although from a real world perspective, there is a theory that posits figures in dreams are the true selves of the deceased, and it is unknown if the game's writers had this theory in mind. Amanda is first seen among the girls who abduct Jennifer and take her to the airship. In "The Unlucky Clover Field" chapter, Amanda locates a butterfly for the monthly gift and refuses to help Jennifer look for one. Later, Diana and the rest of the Aristocrats encourage Amanda to poke a stick with a rat tied onto it onto Jennifer's face, and she faints. This could imply that this scene really happened in the past. In the "Sir Peter" chapter, it is revealed that Amanda felt remorse about it after. Amanda writes Jennifer an apology letter, saying, "I'm so sorry, Jennifer. Meet me where you can see the sky. Your friend, Amanda." Jennifer finds Amanda on the roof where Amanda desperately begs for forgiveness. Later on, when Peter is found by Jennifer, Amanda attempts to make it seem like she found Peter. Jennifer is promoted and Amanda is demoted by the Aristocrats. The Aristocrats repeat the rat punishment with Jennifer giving the punishment to Amanda this time. For the next few chapters, Amanda's role is rather irrelevant, although she does drop something into the Onion Bag. Amanda becomes relevant again in the "Rag Princess Sews" chapter. In this chapter, the player can truly see Amanda's insanity and hatred of Jennifer grow. The storybook for Amanda is entitled "Rag Princess" and is about a girl who was always a sewer of rags. She makes herself a rag dress to go to the ball like everyone else, but because her dress is filthy, and smells the part, she wasn't allowed to attend. She tried to force another girl to wear the dress instead, and pass the filthiness to her. The Rag Princess and the girl in the rag dress become close friends. This story relates to how Jennifer was the newcomer, and was forced into Amanda's position, causing Amanda to actually like her, since she's more liked by everyone now that Jennifer has taken her place. This story refers to Amanda, her being the Rag Princess, since she's always seen in the sewing room, and refers to Amanda's hatred towards Jennifer, since Jennifer is the girl who wears the gray "rag" dress. This story could be a combination of Cinderella, a story that Gregory may have read to "Joshua" (Jennifer), combined with Jennifer's memories of Amanda and how she was treated by her. During the chapter, Amanda steals Joshua the Bear and seems to rip off its tail, likely done because of Amanda's increasing annoyance towards Wendy (and perhaps as a symbol of hatred against Jennifer, due to the connections between Jennifer and Joshua). However, it can also be deduced that Amanda wanted to use the cotton to build a life-sized punching bag of Jennifer. When confronted by Jennifer, Amanda accuses Wendy of stealing, but Jennifer eventually discovers Amanda stole it, as Amanda left the tail in her sewing box. Upon being confronted on the airship, Amanda gives the bear to Jennifer so she can be "Miss Popular" again, and continues to beat her Jennifer punching bag. When Jennifer donates the bear, Amanda claims to Diana that Jennifer stole it, but fortunately for Jennifer, the "Princess of the Rose" has said otherwise. In "The Funeral" chapter, Amanda whispers into Jennifer's ear that Brown is dead and points towards a bloodied sack with a large lump inside. In the "Stray Dog and the Lying Princess" chapter, Amanda becomes remorseful of killing Brown. She asks for Jennifer's guidance to direct the club, but Amanda is killed by Gregory/Stray Dog. Personality Amanda is often seen sewing on a sewing machine, and she seems to be quite talented when it comes to creating things made out of fabric. Amanda is selfish and secretive, often hiding things from Jennifer and refusing to help her. Initially thankful to Jennifer for lessening the ill-treatment she received, Amanda expressed remorse for following the Aristocrat's orders at the end of April. However, as time went on and Jennifer succeeded Amanda's ranking, a new-found hatred grew within her. Due to the Aristocrat Club's abysmal treatment of her as if she is a less valuable "lower class" human being, Amanda suffers from low self-esteem. She is mostly a lonely outcast who is desperate to be accepted by the other orphans. Amanda longs to be accepted by the higher members of the Aristocracy, but can never seem to do anything right in their eyes, even when she works hard to fulfill her monthly tribute. Amanda has become very sensitive about herself and how others treat or react to her. It is unknown why she is self-conscious, although it is possible she may be a victim of bullying and name-calling. In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer states that Amanda was the most self-conscious about her looks than anyone else, and that she would often see her applying Martha Carol's stolen lipstick, late at night. She tends to shift personalities and has mood swings, as she goes from helpful and friendly, to cruel and angry, and so on. She also seems to be mentally unstable, as she takes on a psychotic attitude, and a psychopathic attitude after being demoted to "Miserable Amanda." In her diary, she is seen wishing for the other orphans to "go to hell" and die in horrible ways, and comments on hanging one of them herself. After the last entry, Amanda is shown to have made several drawings of a princess growing wings and flying through the sky, similar to a flipbook. However, the further the diary as paged through, the messier and more unstable the drawings become, eventually devolving into meaningless scribbles, referencing the death of her dreams and mental instability. Relationships Jennifer Before Jennifer came to the orphanage, Amanda was the lowest ranked member of the Aristocrat Club. Once Jennifer becomes a part of the club, she takes Amanda's place, and Amanda is moved up a position. At first she is grateful towards Jennifer and thinks of her as a friend. However, after Jennifer succeeds in finding Sir Peter, she is once again demoted and punished. From then on, Amanda began to harbor a deep hatred for Jennifer, even going so far as to make a stuffed doll of her and beat it with a stick, and later, kill Brown. When Jennifer stands up the Aristocrats, Amanda seems to be trembling and shaking with fear and shame, implying that she feels remorse, regret, and guilt about her treatment of Jennifer. Diana Amanda seems to have a great fear of Diana, and so acts very timid around her. She is most likely afraid of upsetting her or disappointing her and the higher-ranked club members. Wendy Wendy seems to harbor ill feelings towards Amanda, considering how Wendy rules over the club and lets Amanda be treated like garbage. The reason why is unknown as their relationship is not explored in-depth. The animosity seems to be reciprocated, as seen when Amanda accuses Wendy of stealing Joshua the bear. Etymology The name Amanda is, in part, feminine form of Amandus. The meaning of the name comes directly from the Latin word amanda, meaning "lovable, worthy of love." This seems to be ironic with this character, as Amanda is forever striving and working very hard to be loved by the others but never seems to gets any affection from anyone. It also reflects how Amanda did everything to deserve love, but never received any. Quotes *''﻿"I found this butterfly! It's mine, I won't give it to you! I won't lose to you!"'' * "You dirty newcomer. Out with you...!" *''"I'm sorry, Jennifer, I'm sorry... I didn't want to do that. I was just so scared... Jennifer! Jennifer! I did what I had to, didn't I? I had no choice. They would have hurt us both, wouldn't they? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... When it's my turn, don't think you have to hold back! Do it like this... and THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! OH, AND THIS! AND LIKE THIS! AND THIS!"'' *''"We're still friends, aren't we? I know we're still friends, Jennifer. I trust you."'' *''"Jennifer, I have a wonderful gift just for you! ...Too bad, but the gift will have to wait. For now, let's wish ourselves luck, Jennifer!"'' *''"We did it! We make a great team!"'' *''"Lower classes like you and me can't go up really close. We have to pray from a distance!"'' *''"You don't suspect me of stealing it, do you? ...I know who really took Joshua the bear. It's... umm... Wendy!"'' *''"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, really. I'm not upset at all. Oh, Jennifer... You know what? I've got something special... Look! Isn't he cute? Here, it's yours! Give it as a gift and you'll be Miss Popular again!"'' *''"She's the one who stole it!"'' *''"Your friend is in the bag, it's too late now!"'' *''"Princess, go ahead! Guide us! We need you! We don't know what to do!"'' Amanda's Diary *''"I'm still lower class, even after that girl came. I'm scared. I don't know what to do."'' *''"I’m as happy as can be today! They showed me the symbol of the Aristocrats. If I can get a red crayon, I, too, will be one of them!"'' *''"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO"'' *''"I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER"'' *''"Oh my! I've got to sew the rags..."'' *''"Oh, why can’t they all just go to hell! Basil, have a nap on the railroad tracks! Fanny, take a dive off the roof! George, I’ll hang you upside down! Hector, get run over by a carriage! Ida, I have some fancy poison jam for you! Leo, walk across an open manhole. Paul, get smothered under a great rug! And lastly, that girl! The Aristocrats will have their way with her! Oh, how very delightful life is!"'' Trivia *Much of the game is similar to Lord of the Flies. Amanda can often be compared to Piggy, but she sways to Roger quite often. *Speaking of pigs, Amanda is likely symbolized by pigs and the Pig Imp. Amanda dresses in pink, and pigs are often mentally thought of as "fat". Amanda wears a paper bag with a pig in it, and a Pig Imp is seen in her room. In the opening cutscene, Amanda is seen applying lipstick which could be a metaphor for the expression "lipstick on a pig". *It can be deduced that Amanda originally wanted to make a doll of Jennifer as a gift, but during her increasing feelings of resentment towards Jennifer, turned it into a punching bag. *In the "Rag Princess" chapter when Amanda says Wendy stole Joshua the bear, she mentions that Wendy is always sick in bed which hints at the fact that she pretends to be the real Joshua. * In keeping with her status, Amanda is voiced with a Northern English accent, which lends her a bucolic, declassé vibe, in contrast to the other girls, who are voiced with RP accents, commonly associated with English people of the upper-middle/upper class. * One unusual aspect of Amanda's design, given her status, is that she has perhaps the most elaborate hairstyle out of all the girls. Large ringlets take considerable time to prepare and maintain, and given her ineptitude at personal grooming, and the fact that it's highly unlikely the other girls would help to style it for her, this hairdo seems a little out of place. She also wears two pink-and-white bows on the back of her head. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased